Egy nehéz nap különös befejezése
by Gwynda
Summary: Első SasuNaru yaoim.


Egy nehéz nap különös befejezése

Egy újabb nap egy újabb értelmetlen küldetés legalábbis ezt gondolták a Team 7 geninjei az előttük tornyosuló omladozó házra nézve. Mindhárman elkeseredetten sóhajtottak fel a látványra, s lelkesedés nélkül indultak el rendbe rakni azt. Közben Kakashi vidáman olvasgatta kedvenc könyvét, s nem igen vette észre a fiatalok elkeseredését. Lassan beléptek a házba, s szinte egyből vissza akartak fordulni a tömény áporodott szagtól ami bent fogadta őket. Szőke társuk az egyik ablakhoz rohant és teljes erejéből feltépte azt, mire a szerkezet a kezében maradt a nagy erőkifejtéstől.

-Most nézd meg mit csináltál dobe.-fedte meg fekete társa a fiút

-Megbocsásson mister tökéletes, de nem állt szándékomban megfulladni.-válaszolta dühösen a szőke fiú

-Fiúk hagyjátok abba inkább a küldetésre koncentráljunk.-szólt közbe egy rózsaszín hajú lány

A megszólítottak fújtatva vonultak el a ház két ellentétes és legmesszebb eső pontjába, majd neki kezdtek a takarításnak miközben gondolatban egymást szidták. A csapat egyetlen lány tagja lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd ő is neki kezdett a takarításnak. Az órák csigalassúsággal teltek, de legalább a ház egy része már csillogott-villogott a tisztaságtól. Sakura meglepetten vette észre hogy csapat társai egész nap elkerülték egymást, mintha csak valamilyen ragályos betegséget hordozna a másik. Egy váll vonás kíséretében visszatért munkájához, s mire a nap lemenni készült ők is végeztek a takarítás nagy részével.

-Jól van gyerekek most már ideje haza menni. Holnap ugyanitt találkozunk.-mondta Kakashi, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt

-Hát ez remek. Még egy nap ebben a porfészekben.-dünnyögték egyszerre a fiatalok, majd lassan elindultak haza

Naruto egy intéssel elköszönt társaitól, majd fáradtan a lakása felé indult hogy mielőbb lepihenhessen. Sasuke is gyorsan elindult az otthona felé, s igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni Sakurától, aki irulva-pirulva köszönt el tőle. Mindhárman szerencsésen haza értek, de Naruto rezignáltan vette tudomásul hogy a jól megérdemelt pihenése későbbre tolódik; mivel a lakása úgy nézett ki mint ahol egy háború vagy természeti katasztrófa pusztított volna. Így szegény fiú neki állt rendet rakni a lakásában, miközben szemei majdnem leragadtak a fáradságtól. Közel egy órával később már teljesen kimerülten ült az asztalnál és ette szerény vacsoráját, majd mikor befejezte elvonszolta magát a fürdőbe s néhány perccel később már jól eső borzongással nyúlt végig az ágyán tudva hogy végre pihenhet. Közben a leereszkedő sötétségben egy árny haladt nesztelenül a szőke fiú háza felé, s ajkai egy gonosz félmosolyra húzódtak ahogy közeledett "áldozatához". Néhány percre megbújt a szőke fiú házával szemközti árnyékban, s csak figyelte mit tesz Naruto. A szőke fiú miután lefürdött lefeküdt aludni, s néhány perccel később már félálomban volt mikor érezte hogy valaki felé hajol. Nehezen nyitotta ki kék szemeit, s egy fekete szempárral találta magát szembe ami vészesen közeledett felé, s önkéntelenül behunyta saját szemeit. "Támadója" a fiú reakciója láttán halványan elmosolyodott és ajkait óvatosan a másik ajkaihoz illesztette, majd nyelvével lágyan végighúzta "fogja" ajkainak vonalát, miközben fogaival enyhén megharapta társa alsó ajkát. Naruto szemei kipattantak döbbenetében, s ajkai enyhén megnyíltak meglepetésében amit társa kihasznált s nyelvét becsúsztatta a nyitott ajkakon. A szőke fiú szemei még jobban kikerekedtek amikor megérezte a szájában a másik fél nyelvét, s riadtan próbálta eltaszítani a felé hajló fekete hajú fiút minden eredmény nélkül.

-Csak nem megijedtél dobe?-kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában a fekete hajú fiú

-Mi mi a fenét csinálsz baka!?-kérdezte dühtől remegő hangon Naruto

-Nem egyértelmű dobe?-kérdezett vissza a másik fiú

Naruto már éppen válaszolni akart, mikor Sasuke ismét belefojtotta a szót egy újabb csókkal. A szőke fiú fészkelődni kezdett fekete hajú társa alatt, aki csak egy halvány mosollyal nyugtázta társa próbálkozásait. Naruto minél jobban próbált szabadulni Sasuke fogságából annál jobban összedörgölőzött testük, s ezzel csak fokozta a fekete hajú fiú izgalmát és vágyát. A szőke hajú fiú egy idő után abbahagyta a mozgolódást, mivel érezte társa egyre keményebb férfiasságát. Naruto teste megmerevedett az ismeretlen érzésre, s szemei teljesen kikerekedtek. Sasuke egy halvány mosollyal nézte társa riad tekintetét, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal megszabadította a szőke fiút felesleges ruha darabjaitól s ajkaival kezdte feltérképezni az elé táruló napbarnított bőrt. Az alatta fekvő szőke fiú mozdulni sem mert, s ezt fölé hajló társa ki is használta és ajkaival valamint kezeivel felfedezte a napbarnított mellkast egészen le az ágyékig majd vissza. Naruto hiába próbálta palástolni remegését Sasuke mégis észre vette és diadalittasan elmosolyodott, mivel a szőke fiú akaratlanul is engedélyt adott a folytatásra. Sasuke ajkai visszatértek szőke társa ajkaihoz majd először lágy csókot lehelt rájuk, s néhány pillanat múlva elkezdte mélyíteni a csókot. A szőke fiú engedett a csábításnak és ajkai megnyíltak a követelőző ajkaknak, miközben remegő kezeivel a fekete hajú fiú vállát kezdte el bizonytalanul simogatni. A szőke fiú jutalma egy halk nyögés volt mire felbátorodott és kezeit lassan becsúsztatta az Uchiha fiú pólója alá és lassan lehámozta a feleslegessé vált ruha darabot. Sasuke segített Narutonak levenni pólóját, majd ajkai visszatértek a másik fiú mellkasához amit apró csókokkal és harapásokkal borított be. A szőke fiú halkan felsóhajtott és keze fel-lejárt társa hátán, míg a fekete hajú fiú elért a Kyubit fogva tartó pecsétig amit nyelvével óvatosan körbe nyalt és apró csókokkal borította; mire Naruto testén jól eső borzongás futott végig. Sasuke folytatta társa kényeztetését s ajkaival egyre lejjebb vándorolt a napbarnított bőrön, míg el nem érte a szőke fiú nadrágját, amit óvatosan lejjebb húzott és apró csókokat lehelt a szabaddá váló bőrfelületre.

-Remélem jól érzed magad kicsi rókám.-suttogta reked hangon Sasuke

-Sa...Sasu...-suttogta elfúló hangon Naruto

-Ezt igennek veszem.-motyogta szenvedélytől fűtött hangon az Uchiha fiú

Naruto egyre jobban vonaglott az Uchiha fiú alatt, s egyre jobban kapkodta a levegőt a rátörő légszomj miatt. A fekete szemű fiú csak elmosolyodott és tovább folytatta kék szemű társának kényeztetését, de előbb még megszabadult az időközben szűkké vált nadrágjától. Már mindketten ruha nélkül voltak, s tovább folytatták egymás kényeztetését. A fekete hajú fiú felcsúszott egy újabb csókra szőke társához, s kezei közben társa merev hímtagját simogatták. Ajkai lassan elváltak a másik ajkától és ismét elindultak egyre lejjebb vándorolva a nap barnított bőrön, s meg sem állt társa merevségéig amit először lágyan végig csókolt, majd óvatosan először csak a hegyét vette a szájába és lassan szopogatni és húzogatni kezdte a merev testrészt. Sasuke kezei lassan Naruto bejáratához vándoroltak, s óvatosan ingerelni kezdték azt. A fiú egyik ujját lassan becsúszott társa bejáratába és lassan mozgatni kezdte a társában, mire az enyhén összerándult a rátörő fájdalomtól. Sasuke elvált Naruto merev hímtagjától, s felcsúszott hozzá hogy megcsókolja a fájdalomtól összerándult partnerét. A szőke fiú viszonozta társa csókját, s közben szorosan magához ölelte társát, miközben a fekete hajú fiú egy újabb ujjal hatolt be társába amitől ismét összerándult. A fekete hajú fiú gyorsan társába csúsztatta harmadik ujját is, s lassan tágítani kezdte hogy minél kellemesebb legyen mindkettejük számára az együtt lét. Naruto egyre jobban vonaglott Sasuke alatt s eleinte fájdalmas nyögéseit kéjes sóhajok váltották fel, miközben csípőjét meg-megemelte hogy minél többet érezzen a fekete fiúból; aki értette a néma kérést s ujjait kihúzta társából majd óvatosan belehatolt saját merev hímtagjával. Néhány percig mozdulatlanul maradt míg mindketten megszokták a helyzetet, majd lassan mozogni kezdett szőke társában. Sasuke egyre gyorsabban kezdett mozogni Narutoban, amely apró gyönyör teli sikolyokat váltott ki belőlük. A tempó egyre gyorsult s mindkettejük szeme előtt apró csillagok játszadoztak, majd szinte egyszerre értek a csúcsra s pihegve hullottak egymásra. Hosszú ideig pihentek egymás karjaiban, s csak jó félóra múlva mozdultak meg hogy kicsit kényelmesebb pozíciót vegyenek fel. Naruto teljes testével Sasukéhoz simult, s néhány perc múlva már az álmok édes útján járt. Sasuke még hosszú ideig figyelte az alvó szőkét, s ajkain halvány mosoly látszott mikor óvatosan kimászott mellőle az ágyból és halkan felöltözve az ablakhoz sétált; de még mielőtt elhagyta volna a szőke fiú házát egy búcsú csókot lehelt az alvó ajkára. Még utoljára visszanézett az ablakból, majd alakját elnyelte a hajnali szürkület. Még volt pár órája a küldetésig, s azt az otthonában töltötte éberen visszaemlékezve az elmúlt éjszakára. Mosollyal az arcán indult a megbeszélt helyre, s legnagyobb örömére ő volt az első így nyugodtan gondolkodhatott. Alig félórával később Sasuke legnagyobb bánatára Sakura jelent meg az előző napi ház bejárata előtt, s vidáman mosolyogva üdvözölte az Uchiha fiút. A fekete hajú fiú fintorogva viszonozta a lány köszönését, majd tekintetét a bejáratra szegezte s nem sokkal később megjelent Naruto is hatalmasakat ásítva. Sakura kedvetlenül üdvözölte másik csapat társát, s utána egyből az Uchiha fiúhoz fordult és csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. Sasuke morcosan félre kapta tekintetét, majd ellökve magát a faltól amihez eddig támaszkodott, majd nyugodt léptekkel elindult kissé kába társa felé s közvetlenül mellette állt meg.

-Jó reggelt kicsi rókám.-suttogta a szőke fiú fülébe Sasuke

-Neked is Sasuke.-motyogta ásítva Naruto

-Remélem élvezted a múlt éjjelt.-mondta még mindig suttogva a fekete hajú fiút

-Aha, de jobban szerettem volna aludni.-motyogta egy újabb ásítás keretében a kék szemű srác

-Talán majd holnap este hagylak aludni.-válaszolta mosolyogva a fekete szemű fiú és elégedetten elsétált

Naruto álmos szemekkel nézett utána s némi időbe tellett míg felfogta csapat társa szavainak jelentését, de nem igen maradt több ideje a gondolkodásra mert megjelent Kakashi és kezdetét vette az újabb takarítási hullám. Az előző nappal ellentétben a két fiú most szinte minden percet egymás társaságában töltött, ami szemet szúrt Sakurának is és féltékenyen tekintett szőke csapat társára. A mai nap is hasonlóan fárasztó volt az előzővel együtt, s mindannyian fáradtan indultak haza míg Sasuke Narutot követve a szőke fiú házába ment s újra átélték az elmúlt éjjel eseményeit. De ez egy másik történet.

VÉGE!!!!


End file.
